


Uncontrollable

by arcanelads



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanelads/pseuds/arcanelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollable

_Uncontrollable_

 

“Leave me!” She yelled.

“No! Please don’t do this.” I pleaded with my knees on the ground.

“You, left me with this burden. You pack your things and scattered my feelings. Why-why aren’t you leaving?” She cried with her hands on her heart expressing how painful she felt.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do this-” she cut me by throwing things at me.

“The same old word.” She cried almost losing her strength.

“The same shit!” She yelled.

“Why won’t you understand you piece of shit?” I was shocked by what she said.

“Why!!” She broke to the ground. I tried helping her standing up.

“Fuck you!!” She yelled.

“Look, I’m a prick I get it.” I tried helping her again.

“Just shut the fuck up!” she said. She stood and cleared her face with the blankets on the bed.

“Is-it-it because we’re lesbians? Is this-s because you wouldn’t accept that you are a part of the lesbians?” She laughed controlling her tears from falling.

“No-o-o! I love you. I was just trying to control the situation in the past.” I said while calming her down.

She pushed my hands away and went to the kitchen. I heard her; pulling out a sharp thing out of the kitchen’s cabinet. I ran towards her and there she was holding a knife.

“Mars!” Princess Bubblegum played with the knife.

Then she ran towards me. “No! Wait!!!” Blood has already flowed, my body lost its ability to move. She, pushed the knife deeper inside my heart. Slowly by slowly, I’m dying.

“Mars, I will not be over you my check mate.” Se stabbed himself. And holds my hand for the last time.

“I will always-” and she died.

 

 

**16 March 2016**

**17:39**

**Arcane.**


End file.
